Among known tape cartridges of the above type is a tape cassette having a recess-like space that conforms to a sensor support portion provided in a cassette mounting unit of a printed label producing apparatus (refer to JP-2013-141749).
A printing mechanism and a conveying mechanism for printing on a tape portion that is paid out from a tape cassette are disposed in the cassette mounting unit of the printed label producing apparatus. A rectangular-prism-shaped sensor support portion incorporating plural sensors for detecting attribute information of a tape (film tape) is erected in the cassette mounting unit. A front side surface of the sensor support portion is provided with four reflection sensors arranged in the longitudinal direction and its right side surface is also provided with four reflection sensors arranged in the longitudinal direction.
On the other hand, a tape cassette is equipped with an adhesive tape spool on which a double-sided adhesive tape is wound, a film tape spool around which a print tape (print tape) is wound, a ribbon spool around which an ink ribbon is wound, a ribbon take-up spool for taking up the ink ribbon, a tape drive roller, and a cassette case that houses them. A recess-like space that conforms to the sensor support portion is formed in the space between the double-sided adhesive tape and the film tape. Circumferential walls that define the recess-like space is provided with a total of eight black-painted detection target portions so as to correspond to the above respective reflection sensors.